


Home

by callunavulgari



Series: Holiday Writing Challenge '12 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not so much tradition as just something that some people do in the winter, like sledding and skiing and having snowball fights. Kids have fun with it, and it makes adults feel like kids again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of the Holiday Writing Challenge on tumblr [over here](http://giraffe-tier.tumblr.com/post/35469673249/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Prompt was 'snow angels'. Set in the same post-series world as 'thimbleweed' where God fixed everything and brought everyone back to life. Because I have all the feels about post-series Winchester's having kids and a family and just generally being happy. Also, Jessica Moore is my favorite and I'm kind of sad that I didn't write her in here more.

“I do not understand this concept, Sam,” Castiel says. Sam looks up from retying Hazel’s braid and spits the ribbon out of his mouth to secure it. She wriggles away from him instantly and goes running off, shouting at one of the boys in the park.  
  
Castiel is sitting in the snow, frowning down at it. Beside him, John giggles and flops into the snow beside him. “Like this, Uncle Cas!” he yells, moving his arms and legs and—yep, he’s making a snow angel.  
  
Jessica’s across the park, sitting on the benches with some of the other mothers, but she still looks up when he laughs.  
  
Castiel gives him a quizzical look, so he wanders over so he can flop down into the snow next to Castiel and his son. “It’s a snow angel, Cas. Dean hasn’t told you about them yet?” Castiel sends him a dark look, then gives up halfway through and just sighs.  
  
“Dean only mentions angels when he’s being inappropriate,” he says flatly, giving John a wary look. The four year old hasn’t seem to have caught on, still merrily trying to create the perfect snow angel, his brown hair flopping down onto his chubby cheeks. They should probably get him a haircut sometime soon.  
  
He snorts. “That does sound like Dean,” he mutters. “It’s—look, hey John, get up, show Uncle Cas.”  
  
The boy springs to his feet, throwing his arms up and proclaiming “Ta-da!”  
  
There’s a perfect imprint of an angel in the snow, the edges of the wings smudged a bit from where John had flung himself up so abruptly, but it looks nice. Definitely better than the halfhearted ones that Dean had always managed to create whenever Dad told them that they could go to whatever neighborhood park.  
  
Cas cocks his head at it, looking puzzled. “And this is... Christmas tradition?” he asks, sounding somewhat baffled.  
  
Sam smiles. “It’s not so much tradition as just something that some people do in the winter, like sledding and skiing and having snowball fights. Kids have fun with it, and it makes adults feel like kids again.”  
  
The confused expression finally clears from Cas’ face and he nods solemnly, a little half smile quirking his lips. “I see,” he whispers.  
  
And that’s all there is to it until Dean arrives, bedecked in snow boots and a hat that Jessica had knitted him. He pauses to swing Hazel up in his arms, paying no mind to the fact that she’s nearly eight and a lot heavier than she looks and he’s fast approaching fifty. He grins at her, laugh lines crinkling.  
  
His hair’s going gray at the temples, but other than that, not much has changed.  
  
When he reaches them, Cas grins at him and pulls him down into the snow.  
  
Sam still isn’t used to the way they kiss sometimes, like they’re each other’s life lines—like it’s the very first time again. He loves Jess, but after two kids, their kisses have evolved into soft, mushy things that make warmth blossom in his chest. There’s still passion, but never the way that Cas and Dean do passion. He gets it though, the depth to Castiel’s love for Dean. The guy always did everything for Sam’s brother and he didn’t let up when all things were done and over with. As for Dean, he’s always had a big heart and when he does love, he does it with every inch of his soul.  
  
They’re still kissing, and over their shoulders Sam can see Hazel making gagging noises at them, her hair half out of its braid again.  
  
When they pull away from each other, Cas tugs Dean down onto the snow next to him. “Sam and John said that these were called snow angels,” he says, attempting to create one of his own. Slowly, he gets to his feet, regarding his half smudged angel with satisfaction. “You should make one,” he adds. “Sam said that it makes adults feel like kids again.”  
  
Dean raises an eyebrow at Sam, then at Castiel. “You callin’ me old, Cas?” he growls, but Sam isn’t fooled. There’s a smile hiding at the corner of his brother’s mouth.  
  
Castiel shakes his head. “Nostalgia is when one fondly recalls past memories, and it typically results in feelings of contentment and even happiness. I think it will make you happy,” he finishes with a relatively shy smile.  
  
Dean rolls his eyes. “Chick-flick moments, only you lot,” he accuses.  
  
He still makes one.


End file.
